Amor en tres actos
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Rachel es una mujer casada. Finn no es soltero. Ella está un poco abrumada por muchas cosas que han pasado en su vida. Él aparentemente está olvidado. Un bar, una copa,una extraña coincidencia ¿Infidelidad?. Léanlo y juzguen, es una historia de amor en tres actos. Rated M por capítulo 2.
1. Conocerte

**Aclaración**: Ni Finn, ni Rachel, son personajes creados por mí. La imaginación al ponerlos en distintas situaciones sí.

* * *

**Amor en tres actos**

_Eres nada,_

_eres mis sentidos y mis pensamientos,_

_solo eso…_

**Acto 1:Conocerte **

-En el papel estelar, Rachel Berry…- anuncia el orador, doy seis pasos hacia el frente del escenario. Oigo los aplausos… son constantes, parecen no querer extinguirse. Hace tres meses que no estoy en escena y parece que el público me extrañó porque el teatro está a reventar, todos me halagan y me hacen sentir como si nunca me hubiera ido. Recojo unas cuantas rosas sueltas que aventaron a la tarima. Hago una última inclinación a modo de respeto hacia los espectadores y finalmente el telón se cierra, voy tras bambalinas. Mientras camino por el pasillo se escuchan más aplausos, son de la producción, doy un gracias certero pero bajo, con los años he aprendido que si tus colegas te felicitan, debes ser aún más modesta, no sentirte superior. En mi camerino me esperan más rosas, son de mi director, en un ramo hay una felicitación por mi excelente desempeño actoral escénico y en la otra una nueva felicitación por mi bebé…

Mi bebé, mi pequeñito de solo dos meses de nacido que hoy pasa sus primeras horas sin mamá pero que espero algún día lo entienda… él ya sabe lo que es la vida en el escenario porque nos retiramos solo un mes antes de que naciera, así que desde mi vientre conoció todo.

Me empiezo a desmaquillar y a quitarme el vestuario, me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, hago un recuento de los daños después del parto; piel… bien, ni una estría, ayudaron mucho las cremas que me recomendó mi madre, cabello… un poco opaco y reseco, cuerpo… esperando con ansias a que el yoga y las caminatas le ayuden a quitarse los cuatro kilos que tiene de más, pechos… muy llenos, duelen… necesito amamantar a mi bebé o explotarán aquí mismo, rostro…ansioso, se supone que mi marido ya debería de estar aquí, él prometió venir por mí, lo llamo con el pensamiento porque mi celular suena y es su tono

-¡Hola amor! ¿Dónde estás?- saludo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo

-¡Hola Rach!- me contesta serio- este…. Bueno pues… lo lamento no alcanzaré a llegar por ti

-¿qué? no… ¡no me puedes hacer esto!, no traje el coche… tú prometiste…

-sé lo que prometí pero ¿sabes?, surgió algo

-¿algo?

-mis amigos… llegó Chad de Londres… quedamos en ir a tomar unos tragos, no me pude negar, hace mucho que no nos vemos…

-pero….él bebé…-digo con frases lastimosamente cortadas

- eso…el bebé…Rachel necesito distraerme, no fuiste la única que tuvo un hijo yo también me he desvelado, te he aguantado a ti estresada, deprimida, enojona… todo este tiempo… ¡dame un respiro! Esto será una especie de terapia para mí -me pide con su tono exasperado y suspiro

-está bien, tomaré un taxi

-perfecto nena, fíjate que sea seguro…

-¿tardarás mucho?

-lo suficiente… llámame si surge algo…. No al celular… está descargado, llama al bar de _para siempre_… me pasarán tu llamada

-ok-respondo resignada

-¿ok?... ¿ de verdad todo bien?, si vas a estar molesta o te sientes insegura suspendo todo esto…

-no, vete, de todos modos ya tomaste la decisión sin mi…

-Rachel….-

-hablamos de esto cuando estemos en casa ¿sí? Quiero correr al lado de mi hijo…

-¡relájate!-ordena- está con su abuela ¿qué le puede pasar?

-nada… supongo que nada

-nos vemos en un rato nena

- está bien, ¡bye!-me despido disgustada

-bye-contesta inmediatamente y cuelga

Suspiro, él cree que es difícil ser él… quiero que intente ser yo, pero no, eso sería mucho pedir, él es feliz en el egoísmo de su trabajo y en las gloriosas noches de tragos con sus amigos.

Alguien me avisa que afuera del teatro hay reporteros seguramente atraídos por mi regreso, querrán saber de mi hijo y sinceramente no estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo para contarles nada, así que pido que me ayuden a salir por la parte de atrás del teatro y que pidan disculpas en mi nombre justificando mi huída por tener que atender a mi bebé.

Al fin, el aire frío de otoño me pega en la cara y me siento bien, empiezo a caminar con la capucha de mi abrigo puesta para evitar ser reconocida y conforme camino me doy cuenta de que no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa, es decir, muero por ver a mi nene pero hay algo en el clima que me hace exigir mi libertad… si mi marido está fuera para distraerse… yo también puedo, me lo merezco, el niño me tiene agotada… no tomo una decisión instantánea pero buscando un taxi libre, mi paso lento me hace dar la vuelta por la zona de restaurantes y bares, todo está repleto, es jueves pero desde hoy los jóvenes solteros tienen carta abierta para empezar la fiesta, el pensamiento me da dolor de cabeza, yo también soy joven, solo que tengo una prominente carrera artística, un matrimonio, hijos, incluyendo a mi perro y a mi gata a los que amo como tal y una suegra esperándome en casa … la idea de ser como los demás me atrae… siento la boca seca y decido que quiero una copa de vino… una sola copa de vino tinto y será todo, regresaré a casa lo más pronto posible.

Analizo los lugares, demasiado coloridos, demasiado poblados para mí y mi extravagante personalidad de actriz de Broadway, es decir, seré reconocida y la copa de vino se convertirá en una sesión de firma de autógrafos improvisada y no tengo tanto tiempo. Sigo caminando hasta que llego a un callejoncito… ideal para acorralar a alguien y asesinarlo pienso con sorna, algo llama mi atención, al fondo se distingue un letrero parpadeante , dice _"forever"_ es extraño y soy curiosa, camino hacia el lugar con sigilo y descubro que es un pequeño bar rústico, sin tanta luz y un poco más discreto, debe serlo por donde está ubicado, increíblemente me siento segura de entrar, aunque no tanto de la gente que pueda haber allí, no llevo nada ostentoso, solo mi anillo de oro blanco, señal de que soy una mujer casada, por si las dudas me lo quito.

Entro, es un gran pasillo, todo está pintado de negro y unas graciosas luces en el suelo indican el camino hasta un gran salón con decoración ecológica, varias paredes tienen muros de plantas colgantes con luces de colores, está lleno, aunque no como el resto de los lugares que vi hoy, decido no sentarme en alguna mesa, eso sería una invitación para que cualquiera se me acerque, así que tomo lugar en un alto banco de la barra

-¡Buenas noches!- me saluda un joven, el encargado de la cantina - aquí tiene la carta de bebidas- lo detengo con la mano

-solo quiero vino…tinto- pido con algo de timidez sin entender mi reacción

-¿alguna marca en especial?-pregunta atento

-el de la casa estará bien- respondo un poco nerviosa, la culpabilidad ya está empezando a pesarme, debería de estar con mi bebé, el pecho me sigue doliendo, señal de que tiene hambre, me angustio pero enseguida me calmo, dejé reservas de mi leche en biberones para que su abuela lo pudiera alimentar, además solo beberé mi copa y me iré.

Llega mi bebida es acompañada por un platito con cubitos de queso, tomo uno y doy un sorbo a mi trago, me sabe a gloria, hago gestos de placer, no es que sea una alcohólica pero lo extrañaba, hacía tanto que no tomaba… para ser exactos, desde que mi esposo me pidió un hijo y me propuse embarazarme, así que todo esto es un deleite a mi paladar.

Doy un sorbo más y la exquisitez no se acaba, de pronto, siento una mirada atrás de mí, es muy fuerte porque se me eriza la piel , quiero voltear… no, no voy a voltear, eso sería como caer en una provocación… la curiosidad me gana … volteo y un hombre… un muy bello hombre, desde una de las mesas, alza su copa hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa… voy a regresar la vista a mi copa y a acabármela de una vez para irme, me propongo mentalmente pero en cambio saco una sonrisa para devolverla al extraño… ¡estúpida! me sonrojo y ésta vez sí que regreso inmediatamente y me acabo de un sorbo aquella gloriosa bebida… que es sustituida por otra rápidamente, esta vez vino espumoso seco

-Yo no pedí….

- es de parte del General- me dice el barman señalando hacia atrás mío, volteo y veo al mismo hombre, volviendo a levantar su copa y regalándome otra enigmática sonrisa, me muerdo el labio para no devolvérsela

-no… necesito la cuenta y diga que muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar- pido mientras intento pararme de mi asiento

-se ofenderá- me dice el empleado angustiado

- sinceramente no me importa- digo con un tono ridículamente berrinchudo

-no le conviene provocarlo… él me dijo que le insistiera hasta que aceptara la copa, si usted no lo hace eso será como un desafío para él y vendrá personalmente a invitarla

-No- digo rápidamente y me paro de un jalón, solo para estampar mi rostro contra un torso fuerte y duro

-perdón- murmuro y alzo la vista, el barman tenía razón el hombre sonrisitas está parado ahora enfrente de mi

-Solo una copa más - me pide y su mirada me derrite por dentro… y no es solo su mirada, es alto, muy alto, sus brazos son muy fuertes… está vestido con uniforme militar y varias placas deslumbran en su solapa, no sé porque pero inmediatamente lo califico como el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida….soy una mujer casada, soy una mujer casada…me repito mil veces e inconscientemente busco mi anillo de matrimonio… ¡demonios! Me lo quité…

-lo siento yo…yo…-tartamudeo señalando la salida para indicarle que me voy

-no te pongas nerviosa… no muerdo…. A menos que me lo pidas - dice burlón, lo fulmino con la mirada, él me da un leve empujoncito y estoy de regreso en mi lugar, toma la copa y la pone frente a mí

- la necesitas, estás muy estresada, no lo estés, ¡relájate!- ordena y de pronto me recuerda al zonzo de mi marido pidiéndome lo mismo, frunzo el ceño

-Tu problema- dice enfático- es que te tomas las cosas muy en serio para ser tan joven, es decir ¿cuántos años tienes?

-32-respondo automáticamente y enseguida me arrepiento

-32… guau, pareces tener menos… entonces dime siendo tan hermosa y joven ¿por qué esa cara de angustia? No deberías de vivir la vida al máximo, ¿comerte la gran manzana?-pregunta burlón

-no es algo que deba importarle- respondo altiva, él entrecierra los ojos y se ríe

- esto es solo una copa… tómala y te dejaré ir-anuncia pretencioso, lo volteo ver intrigada

-¿de verdad es solo eso?

- un poco de charla no me vendría mal…

-lo sabía… mire señor no sé que busca…

-nada, solo una linda chica que me escuche… Finn Hudson- se presenta extendiendo la mano, General del ejército armado, estoy regresando a casa y al parecer estoy solo- dice en un gesto lastimoso, tomo la mano y lo estrecho, le creo… es sincero….por lo menos en mi juicio ¿debo confiar en mi juicio? ¿Qué tenía el vino? Quiero más…

-Solo tomaré una copa más y ya- respondo más relajada

-¿tienes prisa?

-Mucha, tengo un hijo en casa…tiene dos meses- me sincero para que entienda que no soy presa en su noche de cacería…no estoy disponible es lo que en realidad quiero gritar pero no me sale de momento

-¿el bebé está bien cuidado?-pregunta

-si…

-entonces no importa

-¿no le importa que tenga un hijo?-pregunto sorprendida-debería… eso quiere decir que no estoy disponible, así que ahórrese su discursito de Casanova -pido cruzándome de brazos

-no tienes anillo- me mira las manos- ¡estás disponible!- Afirma

-no…es un error yo…

-yo no soy un Casanova, no abordo a chicas en la calle… aunque esté más solo que un perro abandonado, no lo hago

-guau, entonces debo ser un chico porque usted viene y me aborda a mi- digo refunfuñando, dándole un trago a la mentada copa… ¡Dios, sabe delicioso!…

-¡Gracias a Dios que estoy seguro de que no eres un chico!-ríe escaneándome con la vista - y si me fijé en ti… es porque eres especial… algo… algo luminosa, eso es, ¡brillas mucho!, todo se iluminó en cuanto entraste, solo que no lo notaste, eres una chica muy bella, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- me dice serio y río escandalosamente ¿Por qué me río? Me pregunto mientras me abofeteo mentalmente

-y tienes una risa muy bonita también- aclara en una media sonrisa… ¡guau! esas medias sonrisa son impactantes, se la devuelvo mientras juego con mi cabello enroscándolo en uno de mis dedos… me detengo en seco, eso solo lo hago cuando estoy coqueteando o intentando seducir a mi marido ¿qué demonios me pasa? Las malditas hormonas ya deberían de estar en paz, no en guerra, no necesitan ningún general que las encause… me acabo de un trago la copa de vino

-¿más?

-no

-¿por qué?

-porque estoy alimentando a mi hijo, tiene dos meses, depende de mí, no creo que el alcohol sea un buen sabor para mi leche - digo irónica

-un poco no le hará daño- me dice despectivo mirando sin disimulo mis abultados pechos, no me había dado cuenta que tenía abierto el abrigo y el pronunciado escote de mi vestido no ayuda, me lo cierro inmediatamente, él ríe

-son muy bonitos, no los deberías esconder-dice destapándome de nuevo, rosándome con la punta de los dedos y provocándome un escalofrío… no sé si es porque mi ego se siente bien de ser halagado pero me dejo así, que mire lo que quiera…por ver no se paga y es todo lo que tendrá esta noche -pienso en una sonrisita burlona

-¿por qué te dejó?-pregunta regresando la mirada a su copa, no me di cuenta en qué momento se la trajeron

-¿quién?-pregunto desconcertada

-el padre de tu hijo

-él no me dejó… -intento justificar

-no mientas, no tienes anillo de casada así que el muy cretino debió haberte embarazado y después no respondió como hombre… vienes aquí…sola, con una cara de angustia que calmas con un trago de vino que te da placer y luego la culpa te pesa y caes en una profunda tristeza… es obvio que no estás con él

-no… usted no entiende y no tiene porqué entender- me paro nuevamente y él me jala de un brazo…. Nuestros rostros se acercan peligrosamente, puedo ver chispas… fuego entre nosotros, entonces lo hago… me acerco muy lentamente, mis labios rosan los suyos y el fuego que había por fuera, ahora lo siento muy dentro de mis entrañas, refuerzo el beso, lo muerdo en los labios, introduzco mi lengua en su boca y lo devoro lentamente… él me sostiene por la cintura, sigo de pie y mis piernas se acomodan entre las suyas… lindo espectáculo debemos estar dando… ¿a quién le importa? Me pierdo en ese beso que sabe a dulce agua fresca pero que irónicamente me da más sed… pasa su mano hacia el frente para sostener mi rostro, con el fin de hacer el beso más profundo y entonces lo veo… su dedo… él sí que tiene un anillo de casado, me suelto abruptamente, dejando mis labios adoloridos y le doy una sonora cachetada que retumba por todo el lugar.

**Esta historia pretendía ser un pequeño cuento, pero no salió tan pequeño, así que lo dividí en tres actos, tres partes y pretendo subir las dos partes restantes muy pronto porque ya están escritas… así que ¿qué les pareció? **


	2. Amarte

_Nota: contenido sexual, a criterio propio _

**ACTO 2: Amarte**

-¿qué te pasa?-me pregunta molesto, dándose un masaje en la mejilla roja -tú me besaste, no yo

-tú tienes un anillo de casado…no yo… - digo tontamente para pagar mi culpa porque en realidad yo también tengo uno… está en mi bolso y me está gritando con voz de bebé que soy una traidora, todos nos miran, estoy perdida si alguien me reconoce, entonces me doy la vuelta… salgo caminando con paso firme y cuando estoy a punto de dar un paso al exterior unos brazos fuertes me toman por la cintura

-¡suéltame!- le pido y mi voz hace eco en el callejón vacío

-No- me dice con voz fuerte y convencida, me echa encima de sus hombros y me saca a la avenida principal- si gritas o te mueves, te atienes a las consecuencias - me amenaza mientras se fija muy bien de que nadie mire y nos metemos en un estacionamiento. Estoy temblando de miedo pero al mismo tiempo no sé si por su amenaza, me mantengo tranquila sin hacer nada por defenderme. Abre con el control de mando, un bello auto importado color rojo y entonces me sienta en el sitio de acompañante, me abrocha muy bien el cinturón de seguridad

-¡No te sueltes! - amenaza con un gesto duro en el rostro y sube a su lugar de conductor, pone los seguros automáticos para que no se me ocurra salir

-perfecto, ahora me secuestras ¿cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar para que me empiecen a buscar?-trato de sonar amenazante

-por lo menos 48 horas - me dice burlón- así funciona el sistema

-yo, no entro en el sistema, ¿no sabes quién soy? Basta que alguien diga que no he llegado a casa para que todo el país se ponga de cabeza para encontrarme- él abre los ojos como platos

-no… sinceramente no sé quién eres…una mujer frustrada que salió a buscar una aventura es lo que me pareces

-Imbécil- murmuro entre dientes- ¡Rachel Berry!- grito por fin… él me sigue viendo indiferente - soy actriz… ¿Broadway? ¿Hollywood? gané un óscar… -recito como estúpida mi currículum tratando de que él me identifique

-no… ni idea…- me dice alzando los hombros y ahora sí que me siento frustrada, no sé porque me irrita más el hecho de que no reconozca mi trayectoria a que me tenga atada en su auto pero así es … esa soy yo, orgullosa hasta en los momentos más difíciles

- mi esposo también es famoso- lamento tener que recurrir a él pero esto será más fácil si el imbécil de mi secuestrador sabe en la que se está metiendo y sin duda, al padre de mi hijo si lo reconocerá- es el dueño de unas tiendas de deportes muy famosas…es jugador de los Yanquis- resoplo -lo debes de conocer…él…

- ¿así que también eres casada?- me pregunta en tono de reclamo- ¡eres casada…! me besaste como nunca nadie me había besado antes provocándome unas malditas mariposas en el estómago para después abofetearme por este estúpido anillo cuando en realidad tú también estás casada

-sí- acepto indignada, cruzo los brazos y volteo hacia la ventanilla

-guau, eres difícil Rachel Berry - dice jalándose el cabello en un gesto de frustración

- sí…lo soy, así que deja que me baje…. Y termina con todos tus problemas

-no- dice muy convencido- algo pasó ahí y tú lo sabes… a mí nunca me había pasado, así que no te dejaré hasta que averigüe qué es lo que pasó o por qué pasó

- ¿a sí general listo?…. Y dime ¿qué va a opinar tu esposa de esta investigación?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-estamos separados…no divorciados pero sí separados, mi trabajo creó un abismo… tenemos mentalidades diferentes, yo creía que todo estaba bien, ella decía que estábamos en una crisis difícil y bueno aquí estoy… - me confiesa mirando su anillo

-¿tienes hijos?- demonios ¿por qué pregunto eso? Seguramente porque quiero que el también tenga algo de qué arrepentirse y si a su esposa ya no la ama, un hijo sería la víctima perfecta de esta aventura o como quiera llamarle a este absurdo…

-tengo dos hijas- me dice con una mirada de orgullo, lo miro indignada y quiero reclamarle pero no puedo… no ahora que estamos tan encarrilados, saca de su billetera unas fotos

- ella es Line… Madeline- se corrige- tiene seis, es muy lista, lee un libro por semana y no con dibujitos…libros gruesos de esos que tienen como un millón de hojas- dice con un tono tonto como de niño y yo sonrío ¿por qué sonrío?- y ella es Lexie… Alexandra, tiene tres y adora el ballet y los brillitos y siempre quiere maquillarme y después fotografiarme lo cual no es muy bueno para mi reputación- se burla de sí mismo

-Lindas- digo viendo las fotos, en ese sentido no tengo nada que debatirle, las niñas son preciosas-¿ningún varoncito?-pregunto abriendo muy bien los ojos, él rebusca en su cartera sacando papeles, basura, billetes y monedas

-parece que ninguno- dice burlón alzando los hombros y yo niego con la cabeza, rodando los ojos - ¿qué hay de ti Rachel Berry? ¿Tienes una foto de tu varoncito?

- sí- digo ilusionada y aún en contra de mi consciencia que me grita que no muestre a mi hijo ante un extraño, saco mi teléfono celular, le muestro las fotos del hospital cuando recién nació mi bebé, el general Hudson sonríe y entrecierra los ojos, enternecido

-precioso… se parece a ti- murmura y me da un beso muy cortito en los labios

-señor yo no… no pretendo una aventura, yo estoy bien con mi marido…

-no lo estás Rachel, si lo estuvieras no estarías tan sola, tan necesitada de amor y ya me hablabas de tú… ¿por qué otra vez señor?…soy Finn

- por su jerarquía- digo haciendo un saludo militar con la mano en la cabeza, él frunce el ceño - está bien… Finn… no estoy sola, estoy enamorada aunque un poco abandonada, mi marido estaba reclutado para los juegos de final de temporada… ya te dije que es beisbolista, también están sus negocios y no sé, me abandonó casi todo el embarazo a lo mejor por eso estoy resentida - digo tristemente

-¡es un imbécil!- dice pegando el puño contra el tablero del auto

-no…

-lo es… tu mereces ser amada de tiempo completo- dice con un tono seductor y vuelve a besarme ésta vez lento, sin prisas, yo me pierdo en la sensación

-Fiiinn- digo para pararlo pero sale un gemido que ni siquiera yo me había escuchado

-ven conmigo… déjame amarte- pide tocando mi pierna por debajo de mi abrigo y vestido

-nooo

- sí, sabes que tú lo deseas tanto como yo- ¿lo deseo? Me pregunto en silencio

-tengo un bebé-murmuro débilmente

-él está bien, está con su abuela -lo veo con los ojos muy abiertos

-yo no te dije que estaba con su abuela -reclamo

-dijiste que estaba bien cuidado- me dice nervioso- y una recién mamá solo confiaría en su propia madre para cuidar a su hijo- dice intentando convencerse y yo me río, cuánta lógica tiene el señor

-mi suegra…en realidad Liam está con la mamá de mi esposo, no con mi madre

-¿se llama Liam?…

-sí ¿por qué?-pregunto ansiosa, ok esto ya se está pasando, estoy dando muchos detalles míos y del bebé ¿qué me pasa?

-empieza con "L"-dice en una mueca de felicidad

- si, a mi esposo y a mí nos gusta la letra "L" porque es la letra central entre su inicial y la mía así que buscamos un nombre con esa letra…- ahí está, buen argumento, eso le demuestra que mi esposo y yo somos cursis y… románticos y… ridículos pero eso qué importa, lo amo… en serio que amo al padre de mi hijo y aún no sé qué estoy haciendo. Él se saca por de entre la camisa una cadena con un dije y me enseña una "L" de oro sólido

-Line y Lexie… sus nombres reales no empiezan con "L" pero como así las llamo… es mi letra de la suerte - me dice emocionado

-¡qué coincidencia!- digo en un suspiro, aunque en realidad si lo pienso mucho, es más una ironía

-ven conmigo… por favor- suplica con un tono lastimoso… y sus ojos interesados me transmiten una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía… entonces sé que me voy a arrepentir porque volteo, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, lo beso muy suavemente

-siiii… llévame a donde quieras, él sonríe satisfecho y pone en marcha el auto

Salimos del estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos habla aunque él ya ha fijado su mano entre mis piernas y me da un masaje en los muslos que me estremece y me mantiene alerta. Hay un cambio de luces y nos detenemos, suelto el agarre del cinturón de seguridad y me recargo en su hombro ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien, podría quedarme aquí durante mucho tiempo…de pronto miro hacia abajo y el dichoso masajito no solo está haciendo efecto en mi ahora caliente y humedecido cuerpo, el suyo también está sufriendo cambios, le regalo un sonrisita burlona y bajo mi mano hasta el bulto palpitante que busca salir de su prisión, lo toco, él al instante detiene el masaje que me está haciendo a mí y yo en un acto reflejo lo suelto a él…

-Si vas a hacerlo, ¡hazlo bien!-dice mandón, regresando mi mano a su entrepierna mientras ahora sostiene con ambas manos el volante del vehículo y arranca de nuevo yo me quedo con la boca abierta, pero está bien, yo solita me metí en esto y si voy a pagar las consecuencias que sea por algo que valga la pena, pienso mientras suelto el botón de su pantalón, bajo su cierre y meto mi mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos, él suspira y se controla aferrándose más al volante, dejándome hacer lo que me dé la gana, me concentro, muevo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que su miembro en un principio solo tenso, ahora está completamente duro… él gime de nuevo y nublo mis pensamientos y prejuicios, en el siguiente alto descubro más sus pantalones y bajo sus bóxer, él me ayuda subiendo las caderas y en cuanto el vehículo se pone en marcha yo también lo hago, bajo mi mirada y lo observo… es un pene muy bonito, juzgo mentalmente y me regaño, no creo que "bonito" sea un adjetivo aplicable, pero eso me parece, para el caso, no es como que haya visto muchos en mi vida pero aún así, es perfecto, bajo mi rostro hacia él y me mira expectante, sonrío con perversidad y empiezo dándole suaves besitos en el miembro

-Rachel… voy a chocar- me advierte con la voz gruesa y eso hace que me derrita aún más y que ignore por completo su advertencia, saco mi lengua y empiezo a dar pequeñas lengüetadas, su cuerpo entero se tensa, recubro mis dientes con los labios y lo meto a tope, hasta que mi campanilla opone resistencia entonces subo y bajo los labios, se siente increíble… nunca había hecho esto en un auto en marcha y lejos del peligro, que ni siquiera lo recuerdo, me fascina lo excitado que está él… que él disfrute me hace sentir más y quiero más… él también… en un alto me ayuda empujando y jalando mi cabeza para que los movimientos sean más profundos, se pone rígido de pies a cabeza … se que está a punto de correrse y aunque a mí no me gusta para nada tragar semen porque me da asco, no me quiero retirar

-Rachel estoy listo- me advierte mientras pone en marcha el auto una vez más y yo no hago absolutamente nada de lo que esperaría hacer antes, si acaso ralentizo mis movimientos pero solo eso, él me mira sorprendido, el auto se detiene y termina en mi boca, lo trago con dificultad aunque sin el menor indicio de arcadas, estoy fascinada con mi reacción… el gime saciado, alza mi cabeza y lo contemplo pleno… podría amar eternamente ese rostro pienso mientras termino de tragar. Lo suelto, alzo mi rostro y me da un beso en la boca

-¡eres maravillosa!- me dice con la voz entrecortada, tras unos segundos contemplándonos, continúa conduciendo, llegamos a una calle que creo conocer, se estaciona - ¡vamos!- Me anima, rompiendo el silencio, se reacomoda la ropa y baja de su coche, yo sonrío como una idiota hasta que me abre la puerta del auto y puedo ver exactamente en dónde estamos… claro que conozco el sitio, es una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad

-¿tu casa?-pregunto sorprendida al analizar la residencia que tengo de frente, ya no estoy tan segura de querer esto y de pronto me acuerdo de mi bebé… quiero ir a su lado

- es la casa de mi esposa- dice alzando los hombros, ok está definitivamente loco… yo me voy, que pase un taxi, que pase un taxi por favor, pido en silencio. Él abre un gran portón con una clave que inserta en un aparatito eléctrico y me toma de la mano

-¡aquí no!- protesto

-no pasa nada, ven- me anima y quiero resistirme pero ya es demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo lo sigue independiente, lejano de mis pensamientos, siento frío a pesar de lo caliente que estaba hace algunos segundos. Un jardín nos recibe de frente a una casa enorme, modernista, con juegos infantiles, y hacia la izquierda una alberca… él me lleva hacia esa dirección, justo a un lado de la piscina hay una pequeño cuartito, abre la puerta y la sostiene.

-la casa de la piscina- me dice alzando los hombros- mi parte de la casa, aquí soy libre y "soltero"- dice burlón-¿puedes tú también intentar ser soltera y libre…?

-Lo intentaré-murmuro pero de pronto reacciono- si esta es tu parte de la casa ¿quieres decir que en la otra parte….

-mi esposa, mi madre y mis hijas… sí se supone que deben estar allí

-no

-Rachel…

-¿qué van a decir?

-nada, es muy noche y seguramente ya están dormidas…- me jala una vez más y estoy adentro, hay una pequeña sala, una cocina, un baño y una recámara sin divisiones, es decir solo un gran cuarto con una esquina para cada cosa…

-tengo que atender a mi bebé - pretexto una vez más

-por favor… sin remordimientos- me pide mirándome a los ojos y se acerca para besarme una vez más, me dejo llevar, en un microsegundo estamos frente a la cama… me siento en ella, se sienta junto a mi… sobre su buró vislumbro una foto, creo que es de su familia , estira el brazo y voltea la foto contra la pared, se inca ante mí y zafa mis zapatos en el transcurso besa mis pies y les da masajes, esto se siente tan bien que no hay atisbos de arrepentimiento por el momento, sube la mano por debajo de mi vestido apilándolo hasta mi cintura

-Abrigo- murmuro para que me deje quitármelo porque la prenda está restringiendo mis movimientos

-quítatelo -ordena y no sé que tiene su voz de mando que me estremece, obedezco y es mi turno quiero quitarle el saco militar pero me detiene…

-Yo soy el general, yo mando, tú obedeces- dice refunfuñón y yo vuelvo a hacer el saludo militar con la mano en la cabeza

-sí señor- digo burlona y me da un golpe en el trasero- ¡me dolió!- reclamo en una mueca

-yo mando- me advierte y lejos de darme miedo me prende un poquito más, si eso es posible

Se vuelve a sentar en la cama, quita sus zapatos y baja su pantalón, lo observo por entre los calzoncillos, de nuevo está tirante, se quita calcetines y el saco, aún tiene la camisa puesta pero empieza a comerme a besos… otra vez quiero meter mis manos para quitársela, pero el captura con una sola mano mis dos brazos y los coloca por encima de mi cabeza, se empuja hacia mí y baja la otra mano para tocar mis piernas

-amo estas piernas- dice en un quejido y yo solo alcanzo a gemir, baja mi ropa interior y me empieza a masajear la entre pierna… siento un rayito de electricidad recorrerme la espalda y estoy ansiosa, lo quiero dentro de mi ya

-ya… por favor- pido lastimosamente

-¿ya qué? -me pregunta muy sereno

-hazme tuya ¡ya!- replico molesta, él se ríe y se vuelve a poner de pie para quitarse su camisa y una playera sin tirantes, lo veo extasiada, su torso es perfecto, plano y duro, me muero por tocarlo….

-tu turno- me susurra mientras me jala de un brazo y me vuelve a poner de pie, da la vuelta y baja el cierre de mi vestido, me saca un hombro y después el otro, me vuelve a poner de frente y contempla mis pechos…-¡Perfectos!- dice rosándome por encima de la tela de mi sostén, me tenso porque duelen aún más… Liam… pienso pero no me detengo mucho tiempo a pensar en él… ¡malditas hormonas! Deberían de cumplir su función con mi instinto maternal, no con el sexual

Me quita con una mano el sostén y agacha el rostro para besarme, pasa muy cerca de mi pezón y sé que voy a explotar, no importa que mi ginecóloga diga que solo sale el líquido con la succión del bebé, conozco mi cuerpo y sé que va a reaccionar y lo hace, un poco de leche emerge de ellos

-Lo siento- murmuro, a él le brillan los ojos

-¿puedo?- pregunta… ¿puede qué? ¿Comer del alimento sagrado de mi hijo? No…claro que no

- sí- le digo en una sonrisa temblorosa, ¡maldición! ¿En qué momento no se volvió si?, mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo ¿alguien sabe cómo hacer la reconfiguración? Definitivamente yo no…se acerca y lame mi pecho muy despacito, mil rayos se dispersan por mi cuerpo centrándose en mis entrañas de pronto oprime mi pezón izquierdo con una mano y con su boca succiona mi pecho derecho, alivio…. El dolor del pecho se está yendo pero mi cuerpo entero se está convulsionando al ritmo del placer… nunca había tenido un orgasmo sin penetración…. Dios ¿en qué mundo estaba viviendo? ¿Qué importa? Me dejo llevar en un quejido hasta que los espasmos nuevamente se dispersan.

Me deja 5 segundos tranquila, recargada sobre su torso, tengo el vestido apelmazado sobre mi vientre y cintura, entonces lo empieza a bajar de un lado

-apaga la luz- pido

-¿qué?-dice desconcertado

-que apagues la luz

-¿estás loca? No… quiero ver cada centímetro de tu cuerpo

-acabo de ser mamá

- si… ya lo dijiste muchas veces

- estoy fea…. Gorda- justifico con la mirada caída él me mira enojado

-¿quién te hizo sentir así? ¿El imbécil de tu marido?- pregunta ahora furioso

-no… eso lo sé yo solita… mírame ¡tengo cuatro kilos de más!

-escúchame bien… no hay ni un solo milímetro de tu cuerpo que sea feo ¿me entiendes?

-usualmente lo sé, es decir, sé que no soy fea…pero después del embarazo es difícil- digo para intentar calmarlo

- después del embarazo…eres especialmente bella… porque tu cuerpo albergó un ser vivo… Rachel eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, todos los días, a todas horas… me dice mirándome a los ojos y le creo, así que yo solita doy el tirón que baja mi vestido… se acerca a mí y siento su erección presionando un poco más arriba de mi cintura ¡es tan alto!, me recuesto, se recuesta con medio cuerpo sobre mí, reanuda las caricias que en este momento me parecen tortuosas y finalmente se queda desnudo ante mí , mientras abro mis piernas para recibirlo me permito contemplarlo … él también es perfecto… lo sé, no tengo que hacer comparación alguna con nadie…

Se posiciona y entra muy despacito, me muevo para presionarlo, aplica fuerza para controlarme

-¡yo mando!- murmura entre dientes y lo quiero golpear, yo quiero más que ternura…

-más rápido- pido gruñona

- tuviste un parto… recién…-vuelve a murmurar

-¿y eso qué? ¡Eso ya lo sabías! Lo he dicho todo el tiempo - digo mientras doy un mordisquito a su hombro, él se queja

- si soy brusco te va a doler - justifica de nuevo y ésta vez muerdo con ganas su hombro, se pone rojo

- ¡yo si muerdo! Aunque no me lo pidas - río- así que si hablamos de dolor, a ti te va a doler más conforme me sigas dejando morderte- lo reto con la mirada

-¿a si? -responde desafiante y entra de un golpe… ahí está, el hombre que había estado esperando… vuelve a salir y a tomar más fuerza, entra en otro golpe certero ¿quién dijo que dolería? Esto es sumamente placentero… empieza a coger un ritmito desenfrenado que hace crujir la cama de madera, es tan fuerte y constante que incluso golpeo mi cabeza contra el dosel cada que el empuja pero no me importa, algo muy cálido empieza a crecer en mis entrañas hasta que por fin explota, él todavía tarda un poco con el rito duro y fuerte, de pronto empieza a ser más constante y contemplo su rostro al venirse dentro de mi

-Te amo- dice en un grito ahogado por las sensaciones, sacándome de mí ensueño….

-Yo también te amo- respondo sin miramientos ni titubeos mientras lo aprisiono a mi pecho…

Nos quedamos un rato así escuchando el sonido de un reloj de pared, de nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones tratando de acompasarse…

-Nada mal para una aventura- me dice en una media sonrisa

-nada mal mi general- le digo respondiendo a la sonrisa

-¿quieres que nos demos un baño?

-¿qué hora es?

-medianoche

-no…mejor llévame a casa, ahí me daré una ducha… extraño a mi bebé- pido con una mirada tierna

-hecho - me dice emocionado y mientras nos vestimos canta una canción medio boba sobre dos amantes que se encuentran a la media noche cada que hay luna llena y son felices… ¿será? ¿Será que podremos ser amantes ocasionales sin causar disturbios?… mucha gente lo logra por un tiempo…no para siempre pero puedo vivir el momento, pienso mientras salimos de la casa de la alberca y tomados de la mano atravesamos ese jardín con esos juegos infantiles, volteo atrás, en la piscina se refleja una preciosa luna de otoño…


	3. Vivirte

**Acto 3:Vivirte**

-¡papiiiiiiiii despierta!- pide Lexie en un gritito que aturde a mi oídos ¿tengo resaca? Pero si solo fueron dos copas de vino, pienso en un lamento

-La escuela mami- dice Line moviéndome muy suavecito- es tarde, tenemos que desayunar

-¡Heeeeeeeey no es justo, Liam durmió con ustedes!- vuelve a chillar Lexie, y como toda una paparazi toma una foto que me deslumbra, mi hija menor tiene una pequeña cámara y está obsesionada con ella. Finn se empieza a tallar los ojos, se aviva y jala a Lexie a un costado para comérsela a besos…a Liam también le llegaron los gritos y flashazos de su hermana porque se mueve incómodo y suelta el llanto

-ya mi bebé ya… aquí está mami- digo zafándome un tirante de mi camisón y colocando su boquita sobre mi pezón… calmándolo al instante, Finn observa mi pecho con una mirada perversa y se saborea, me sonrojo, lo golpeo en el hombro que sé que tiene adolorido por mis mordidas, hace un gesto

-Mami… no le pegues a mi papi - defiende Lexie enseñándome la lengua

-¡grosera! A mami no le hagas esas cosas - advierto regañándola pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole una mueca burlona, mi hija está contrariada, no sabe cómo reaccionar ¿mamá la regañó o no?, su padre le ayuda dándole las gracias por defenderlo con un beso sonoro, así que mi nenita reacciona con una preciosa carcajada

-¿mami por qué Liam durmió con ustedes?-pregunta Line, Lexie disparó la idea y evidentemente, está analizando la situación con algo de molestia. Cuando nació mi hija menor, se nos hizo fácil, por comodidad llevarla a nuestra recámara, pero mi hija mayor se sintió celosa y cada noche se mudaba también en medio de nuestra cama, pasó el tiempo y a sus dos y cinco años ambas dormían entre nosotros, hasta que dijimos basta, les dimos una charla sobre la importancia de que los papis tuvieran su propio espacio y sobre lo divertido que sería que cada una durmiera en su cama con sus cosas y así fue como las corrimos de nuestra habitación… mantenerlas con nosotros era como convivir con nuestros anticonceptivos andantes, no es casualidad que en cuanto ellas se fueron yo quedara encinta de mi bebé

- mami, no has respondido- reclama Line con el ceño fruncido ante mi momentánea pérdida del habla- ¿por qué Liam durmió con ustedes?

-porque… no durmió aquí, vino hace unas horas- titubeo con culpa

- tu hermanito es pequeño Line… y mamá regresó muy cansada anoche del teatro, creo que es justo darle la comodidad de tenerlo aquí ¿no crees princesa?-pregunta Finn con su media sonrisa, que al parecer también derrite a sus hijas porque las dos contestan que sí…que Liam tiene permitido dormir aquí, pero solo mientras sea pequeño y mientras yo tenga función de teatro, los demás días tendrá que ir a su propia recámara… ellas saben negociar muy bien… son muy listas

Después de la permisión de nuestras hijas, Finn se para de nuestra cama dándome una preciosa vista de su trasero… mis hormonas se alteran controlando mis sentidos, mugrosas… ¡compórtense! tengo a mis tres hijos aquí y no puedo hacer nada para calmarlas, él se acomoda el pantalón del pijama, da un bostezo y se dispone a salir de nuestra recámara

-Vamos niñas, hay que buscar algo con qué alimentarnos- dice Finn llamando a sus hijas, las veo correr hacia él y hago un puchero

-hey ¿qué pasa mami?-pregunta Line, es mayor y fue más consciente de mis cambios durante el embarazo de su hermano, así que de alguna manera me compadece y siempre está atenta y servicial conmigo

- ni siquiera me dieron un beso de los buenos días- me quejo tristemente

-¡buenos días mami!- regresa mi pequeña Line besando mi mejilla

-¡buenos días mami!- regresa Lexie, trepa por la cama y prácticamente me babea el pómulo- buenos días Liam- dice estampándole un beso húmedo y brusco a mi bebé y este grita como si estuviese herido soltándose de mi pezón

-Lexie, ¡no seas torpe con el bebé! - regaña Line

-no pasa nada bebé, ya, no fue para tanto - intento calmar a mi niño cuando del otro lado de la cama aparece el rostro de mi otro niñote

-¡buenos días mamita!- me dice mi esposo en una media sonrisa y me da un beso devorador…Liam, Lexie y Line nos observan al mismo tiempo

-¡Guacala!- dice Lexie rompiendo el momento, Finn me suelta sonriente y carga a Lexie con un brazo subiéndola a su espalda, Line se trepa a su pierna y se aferra con las dos manos a su cintura, así que mi marido emprende la dificultosa salida con sus dos sabandijas pegadas, río ante la escena, esas dos niñas lo manejan como al más blandito de los hombres

-¿cuándo vas a reptar por el cuerpo de tu padre tú también eh?- pregunto a Liam que suspira aliviado de que sus hermanas se hayan ido dejándolo en paz

-¡déjenme algo de comida…!-grito porque de pronto capto que estos tres glotones no me van a dejar nada

- ¡sí mi general!- grita Finn desde lejos y me sonrojo instantáneamente.

Liam se vuelve a dormir… me meto en la ducha y oigo los murmullos de mi familia en el comedor… suspiro, estamos bien, no hay ninguna crisis… aunque lo acepto, de vez en cuando nos hace falta un poco de comunicación para conocernos más, conocernos siempre debería ser nuestra meta diaria…

Me río yo sola, no puedo creer lo que pasó pero fue increíble… anoche mi matrimonio se encendió con una llama tan fuerte, que es imposible que algún día se apague… y pensar que todo esto es culpa de Kurt, a estas alturas ya no sé si agradecerle por animarme a tomar la terapia o golpearlo por atormentarme cuando en realidad todo estaba bien, después buscaré el modo en que lo pague-pienso burlona mientras recuerdo el momento en que nos metió en este lindo embrollo

_-Flashback-_

Mi suegra había llevado a mis hijas a la escuela, mi esposo estaba duchándose para salir al trabajo y yo ya había dicho adiós al teatro para aguardar tranquila la llegada de mi niño, así que muy cómoda me tumbé en mi sofá favorito, haciendo que mi enorme panza sostuviera la bandeja de bocadillos que pensaba engullir, justo cuando daba el primer bocado, alguien llamaba a la puerta, Finn no iba a correr desde el baño así que con mucho pesar abandoné mi deliciosa comida y como pude me paré… abrí

-¡Hola Rach!- dijo Kurt con todo el entusiasmo del mundo

-Ho-la- dije en un esfuerzo sobrenatural, la pancita pesaba mucho más que la de mis anteriores embarazos

-¡te vez fatal princesa!- me aclaró dándome un beso mientras lo dejaba pasar

-gracias

-no, en serio ¿estás bien?

- sí… solo estoy a punto de parir, no he dormido y la espalda y la cintura me están matando… pero sí muy bien no me duele nada, ni estoy cansada, no te preocupes… - respondí rodando los ojos

-¡perfecto!- respondió sin entender la ironía- a lo que vine ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo lo vamos a festejar?

-Festejar ¿qué? Kurt, la semana pasada hiciste ya una fiesta para el bebé ¿recuerdas?

-No hablo del bebé… falta exactamente un mes para que suceda y si quieres que sea algo espectacular… que sí lo quieres, lo sé, tendremos que empezar ya-ordena y hago memoria … dentro de un mes… dentro de un mes … ah sí, cumplo siete años de casada…

-Kurt… no estoy muy segura de que queramos hacer algo grande

-¡no puedes decirme eso!- me regañó emberrinchado

-No quiero una fiesta enorme, tal vez algo más íntimo Finn y yo solos…

-¿de qué hablan?-preguntó mi esposo bajando de nuestra habitación perfectamente bañado y vestido para atender su tienda de artículos deportivos en el centro comercial, es jugador de beisbol pero sus negocios son su mayor orgullo y los atiende personalmente.

- de nuestro aniversario amor… Kurt cree que debemos hacer una gran fiesta pero creo que pasaremos tú ¿qué opinas?

-que tienes razón- me dice cuando finalmente me alcanza y besa mi cabeza- el bebé estará de días

-sí-lo apoyo

-yo haría todo- se ofreció Kurt- solo necesito que Rachel me dé una idea de lo que quiere-hice un gesto de desagrado y negué con la cabeza, solo Finn me vio

- no…hermano, en realidad te lo agradezco pero creo que mi esposa estará incómoda, ya sabes un bebé necesita su tiempo de adaptación y ella también necesitará tiempo para recuperarse, ¡estarás hinchadita entonces!- se dirigió a mí guiñando un ojo y me sentí molesta por su observación, poco le faltó para decirme estarás gorda y fea, serás una vaca andante en dos patas y "no presentable" en una fiesta, tomé aliento, quise discutir pero ni siquiera respondí

-bueno… pues es su aniversario… su decisión- dijo Kurt entristecido

- así es hermanito- respondió Finn mientras se despedía de él y de mi

-¿Qué le pasa a Finn? ¿Están teniendo problemas?-preguntó Kurt en cuanto oímos que el auto de Finn salía de casa

-no ¿por qué?

-¿cómo que por qué? esa indiferencia al aniversario…no es normal

-no fue indiferente- defendí

-claro que sí, él siempre quiere festejar… lo que sea… ¿recuerdas la fiesta por el primer diente de Line?… ahora poco le faltó para decirme que quiere guardarte en una caja mientras te recuperas del bebé

-Bueno sí… fue un poquito grosero con lo de "estarás hinchadita"- admití en un puchero conteniendo el llanto

-No, no llores princesa… -me consoló mi cuñado pero inmediatamente metió la duda-¿crees que él tenga una "aventura"?

-¿qué? no… Nooo, claro que no, él no es así y ¿a qué hora? todo el tiempo está en el trabajo, en entrenamiento, con las niñas o conmigo…no digas esas cosas

-pues deberías de tener cuidado o muy pronto…

-muy pronto nada, nos amamos demasiado, todo está bien

-pues sí Rach pero no hay matrimonio que resista y ya sabes… la crisis de los siete

-¿la crisis de los siete?

-muchos estudiosos concuerdan… el séptimo año de casados es el más difícil… es donde se pone en una balanza todo lo que se tiene y se ve si el camino es el convenientemente indicado o si se desea buscar algo mejor- dijo con su tono sabio

- ¡eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí Rach… investiga, googlealo o ¿sabes qué? hay muchas revistas que hablan al respecto, te puedo prestar algunas, estoy informado… del todo, no sé si sea cierto porque a Blaine a mi aún nos falta mucho para llegar allí pero dicen que ningún matrimonio se salva

- el nuestro sí- dije convencida pero preocupada

-claro que sí … es decir una de las partes más importantes para que un matrimonio funcione es el sexo y ustedes tienen una vida sexual plena… analízalo, parecen conejos, ya van por el tercero- dijo en burla y yo me mordí el labio, ni tan plena, con mi embarazo y con Finn que generalmente antes de un partido importante era recluido con gran antelación, teníamos un largo periodo de abstinencia, además las niñas son muy demandantes, hasta hace poco dormían con nosotros y no… no permitían hacer mucho… que tenga tres hijos es una mera casualidad del destino pensé llorosa

-ok… no es tan plena- concluyó Kurt viendo mi cara de angustia - pero no te preocupes princesa siempre se puede hacer algo para superar estas crisis… Blaine y yo nos preparamos desde hace mucho con un terapeuta

-¿terapeuta?-probé la palabra con miedo, sonaba horrible, como si nuestro matrimonio estuviera agonizante y esto fuera una última bocanada de aire

-El doctor Stone, él ha ayudado a evitar el fracaso de muchas parejas famosas… no creo que se niegue a atenderlos

-Dame los datos- pedí agitada mientras Kurt asentía buscando los datos en su celular con prisa y avidez…

_-Fin del flashback-_

Kurt no va a creer lo que hicimos en nuestra terapia ¿o tal vez si? ¿Lo habrán hecho Blaine y él? Pienso en una sonrisita mientras me visto con el vestido azul cielo, favorito de Finn y tomo el teléfono, me contesta una secretaria

-Consultorio del doctor Stone

- sí, señorita, habla la señora Hudson, me gustaría saber si puede agendarme una consulta

-claro que sí ¿cuándo le gustaría?

-lo más pronto posible… mientras no sea por la tarde, tengo función - aclaro

- hay una al mediodía

-¿hoy?

-si

-perfecto… gracias

-la esperamos señora Hudson….- dice mientras yo cuelgo, para cuando bajo mis hijas andan como abejitas alborotadas juntando sus útiles escolares que están esparcidos por toda la casa, las ayudo a encontrar todo mientras Finn sube por su ducha, finalmente mis hijas están listas y su padre también, él las llevará a la escuela, así que los tres se despiden de mi

- cita, doctor, Stone 12: 00 pm- le murmuro a mi esposo en cuanto me está dando el beso de despedida

-¿hoy?

-cuanto antes mejor… hay que acabar con esto

-perfecto… ¿nos vemos allá o vengo por ti?

-nos vemos allá - le digo inocentemente…

-nada de encontrarse a nadie en el camino, y hacerse la desvalida solo porque su marido no viene por usted- me amenaza y me da una palmadita en el trasero que me avergüenza porque estoy segura, mi suegra vio, ella está tomándose un café justo detrás de nosotros pero disimula que está entretenida con el periódico

-Perdón-murmuro sonrojada hacia mi suegra en cuanto estamos solas

-¿por qué?-me dice en una sonrisita

-por la escenita- digo dando un sorbo a mi café

-ah eso- dice restándole importancia- querida, no tienes que pedir perdón por amar tanto a mi hijo, por tener un matrimonio tan bonito

-¿crees que tenemos un lindo matrimonio?

-el mejor que he visto- me dice muy segura y yo sonrío, ella tiene razón y creo en su palabra aunque no sea una terapeuta renombrada, mi esposo y yo somos una máquina muy compleja pero perfectamente integrada…

Paso un ratito contándole a la mamá de mi esposo cómo me fue en el teatro y ella me cuenta cómo se portaron mis hijos… Line ni se notó, se la pasó leyendo y se quedó dormida sobre el libro, Lexie se la pasó dando gritos en su pequeño karaoke y maquilló a su abuela con labial fluorescente, después veré las fotos, seguro que las hay, por su parte mi bebé Liam me extrañó porque estuvo más voluble pero durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, así que según ella todo estuvo perfecto y no tengo nada de qué preocuparme… lo sé, bendigo que desde finales del embarazo ella se haya mudado con nosotros pero sé que en cuanto nos vea metidos y acoplados en la rutina nos volverá a dejar, me angustio pero aún no es momento de preocuparse tanto.

A las 10:30 y tomando en cuenta el tráfico de la ciudad salgo de casa, dejé algo de comida y al bebé bañadito y dormido. Me equivoqué, pienso mientras conduzco, la circulación está ágil así que a las 11 en punto, una hora antes de mi cita, estoy en el consultorio del doctor Stone, llega una pareja, ella habla y habla y él casi no responde

- que sí lo necesitamos, tú ya no me amas como antes - dice ella victimizándose

- claro que te amo- responde él en un suspiro

-mientes-reprocha ella y pienso que debería de hacerle caso a su esposo… si está ahí, con ella, en esta tontería de la terapia… claro que la ama… así estábamos Finn y yo el día de la primera consulta… yo, un globo hormonal andante a punto de parir, él un miedoso que creía que cada enojo me iba a hacer reventar….literal y metafóricamente…

_- Flashback -_

-Nena yo pienso que no debemos estar aquí, no lo necesitamos- me decía tranquilo, yo pensaba lo mismo pero estaba empecinada en salvar mi matrimonio de una crisis invisible, costara lo que costara

-No, Finn estamos en una crisis y tenemos que solucionarlo antes de que sea algo más grave

-¿cuál crisis hermosa? Yo te amo más que el día en que nos casamos… no entiendo cuál es el problema…

-el problema es que ni siquiera quieres aceptar que tenemos un problema…

-señores Hudson… el doctor los espera, pasen- nos llamó una asistente y como pude me paré y caminé con toda la seguridad que mi paso torpe de embarazada me permitió

-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó el amable doctor Stone

-en nada- respondió Finn entre dientes

- en mucho doctor, verá- suspiré- tenemos siete años de casados y hace un tiempo que no estamos muy…. Compaginados en nuestra vida y creo que necesitamos ayuda

-¿compaginados en qué sentido?- pregunta el doctor

-yo creía que siempre estábamos compaginados -protestó Finn ante la mirada atenta del doctor

-Ya entiendo, en mentalidad, en opinión, cada uno va en su dirección, ya no encuentran el camino en común que tenían cuando se casaron - anotó el doctor y yo me angustié, ¿tan mal estábamos?

- no, en eso no, en el ámbito sexual- solté para defender, porque en realidad era lo que a mí más me angustiaba

-bueno señora, el sexo es parte de esas diferencias- me aclaró el doctor

-yo creo que somos buenos en el sexo- volvió a opinar con justa razón mi esposo, lo miré con cara analítica, era cierto, somos buenos aunque nada constantes, más bien escasos… recordé lo de las niñas y lo comenté

-hasta hace un año… dormíamos con nuestra hijas de dos y cinco años en medio- confesé al doctor

-bueno… en eso si estábamos mal pero lo solucionamos…-aceptó Finn cruzándose de brazos

- en primer lugar ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué permitieron que sus hijas durmieran con ustedes tanto tiempo?-preguntó el médico

-por comodidad, era más fácil atenderlas si estaban cerca - dijo Finn

- por no sentirme sola- dije yo

-¿qué? ¿Te sientes sola?- preguntó Finn angustiado y ahí estaba, ya había logrado meterlo en mi teatrito…

- siempre estás ocupado, haces muchos viajes - le recriminé

-pero creí que esto no te afectaba, nunca me lo habías dicho…

- por eso siempre quería a las niñas a mi lado… para nunca sentir que me faltabas, porque hasta cuando estabas con nosotras, sentía que en algún momento ibas a salir y ellas eran mi seguro, mi reserva de amor, tu presencia …

- bien- interrumpió el buen doctor

-¿bien?-pregunté… es decir usó ese tono de bien pero todo está mal - ¿qué tan mal estamos?

- señora, aquí no hay bien o mal solo desfase y sin temor a equivocarme creo que a ustedes les hace falta conocerse más

-nos conocemos desde los 16- pretextó Finn

- y no sabía que su esposa a veces se sentía sola- argumentó el doctor

-¿qué recomienda?

-que se conozcan más

- esto es ridículo- defendió Finn- yo sí sabía que en mis ausencias se sentía sola pero es lo que hago para vivir y ella lo entendía, además creía que me tenía en pensamiento siempre, porque yo siempre pienso en ella cuando está lejos

-Nunca se conoce a nadie lo suficiente, así que si sienten alguna barrera para sincerarse como pareja , les propongo que intenten ser desconocidos… un día cualquiera, intenten encontrarse en un lugar neutro y no ser los esposos que son, abórdense solo como amigos, platiquen sus miedos, sus secretos… hablen de lo que les molesta, critiquen a sus parejas sin señalarlo directamente, si no como si fuera una tercera persona ausente y vean qué descubren de sí mismos- retó el doctor y yo acepté por ambos…

_-Fin del flashback -_

… la tarea sonaba sencilla, aunque la olvidamos con lo del parto y mi recuperación ¿qué pensará el doctor de lo que hicimos anoche? evidentemente él no sabe lo complejos y apasionados que podemos ser mi Finn y yo… llevamos su tarea más allá…mucho más allá… él no sabe que nosotros, todo lo llevamos a los extremos

- puedo adivinar… que estás pensando en tu bebé- me interrumpe Finn con un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera noté cuando llegó aunque su olor lo delató y no logró asustarme del todo

- sí- digo sintiéndome mal porque no…no estaba pensando en Liam- ¡llegaste temprano!-lo beso en los labios- Se nota que hoy nadie te obliga- me burlo dándole piquetes el estómago

- cierto, creo que lo de la terapia me puede gustar- dice muy ufano

-no digas tonterías- le pido

-no…no las digo- dice confundido y la asistente nos llama para entrar

-Señores Hudson… pensé que no regresarían-saluda el doctor

-Tuvimos un bebé… eso nos retrasó- dice Finn sonriente señalando mi barriguita casi plana, yo sonrío

-bien y entonces… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Nos dejó una tarea… ¿recuerda? Nos pidió que nos conociéramos más, que intentáramos olvidar que somos casados y nos confesáramos nuestros miedos y secretos

-lo recuerdo ¿hicieron mi tarea?

-sí anoche-respondo atenta

-¿y qué piensan? ¿Funcionó?

-me parece que sí doctor nos hacía falta un poquito de comunicación - acepta Finn y yo afirmo con la cabeza

-¿qué hicieron? Cuéntenme detalles, apremia el doctor…

-quisimos hacerlo cuando mi esposa se sintiera cómoda, anoche regresó al trabajo y creí que sería un buen momento, aunque no le quise avisar, quise sorprenderla. De momento, cuando la llamé pensé que Rachel no me entendería, le marqué al celular diciéndole que no iría por ella al teatro porque mi amigo Chad vendría de Londres….

-No tiene ningún amigo llamado Chad ni en Londres ni en ningún otro sitio, así que entendí de inmediato que estaba jugando a ser alguien más y le seguí el juego- interrumpo a Finn

-¡bien!- dice el doctor con ese tonito que tanto odio, anotando algo en la libretita

-Luego en la misma llamada le dije que iría al bar de para siempre… el "forever" al que ella y yo solemos ir cada que queremos tomar un trago a solas… nunca voy con mis amigos ahí… ese lugar es nuestro sitio favorito, lo descubrimos cuando éramos novios, un día tratando de huir de los paparazis-explica Finn

-además se portó muy grosero diciendo que quería un descanso del bebé y de mi… él nunca es así mataría por tiempo con la familia así que confirmé mi teoría del juego y supe que en realidad a quien quería en el bar era a mi…dudé por el bebé y él me dio permiso de arrepentirme… pero en el camino me sentí tan libre y joven que pensé que sería buena idea- completé

- y entonces llegó al bar, hermosa como siempre - dice Finn en un suspiro de enamorado, como recordando el instante en que me aparecí en el bar

-y él me dio más de lo que esperaba… estaba vestido y metido en el papel de general ¿de dónde sacaste ese disfraz?-pregunto a Finn

-era de mi padre

- y ¿es legal que lo uses?

-no lo sé

-pues me gusta

-me alegro- dice con los ojos brillantes, el doctor carraspea y Finn sigue- quise aparentar ser un pobre solitario que quería un amigo para así sincerarme y que ella se sincerara pero se me salió de las manos y más bien parecía que la quería seducir- dice Finn alzando los hombros- pero no es raro porque yo siempre te quiero seducir- me aclara mi esposo viéndome a los ojos, me sonrojo un poco

- y vaya que lo logró- le cuento al doctor olvidando mi pena- sin hablar mucho ni saber mucho de su personaje, yo quería más de él, lo besé …

-así que no siguieron la terapia, no trataron de ser amigos… solo amantes - dice el doctor

-bueno no… no fui tan fácil, luego lo golpee- me defiendo

-cierto, me golpeaste ¿por qué?-pregunta Finn haciéndose el ofendido

-porque me imaginé que si tan fácil me seducías a mí, podrías seducir a cualquiera y me enojó el hecho de imaginarte con otra- le confieso

-eso nunca pasará mi amor… en dado caso yo también me molesté contigo… ¡te quitaste tu anillo de casada! -reclamó y como no tuve ningún argumento para defenderme saqué a tema otra cosa que me incomodó

-Tú no tenías ninguna foto de Liam, eso me molestó muchísimo…

-me…me podrían platicar cómo fue todo paso a paso- pregunta el doctor descolocado y empiezo a contarle todo… detalle por detalle - al final el doctor está serio pero asombrado, anota muchas cosas y Finn y yo permanecemos en silencio

-BIEN-dice asustándonos - creo que sí están en una crisis… muy fuerte- diagnostica con seriedad, me asusto y si pudiera ver mi rostro, de seguro estoy pálida y sin color en los labios, Finn habla al verme pasmada

-No lo creo doctor, verá ella y yo comprobamos y recordamos… no es que se nos hubiera olvidado pero había que tenerlo presente… que nos amamos demasiado que no vivimos el uno sin el otro- defiende Finn, yo asiento anonadada

-le recuerdo señor Hudson que el especialista soy yo y creo que están en crisis por 5 elementos que me preocupan - esto es malo, digo en silencio, él empieza a enumerar

- Número1 - me ve a mi- Rachel, eres egocéntrica, te arrepientes de estar casada y quieres vivir una vida de tu edad y disfrutar tú éxito, no atada a un matrimonio ni hijos, por eso quitaste tu anillo y le dabas más importancia a que él fingiera que no conocía tu trayectoria artística, quieres vivir la vida glamurosa que te mereces - dice dejándome boca abierta, hace una pausa

- Número 2, Finn … te sientes inferior a ella, dejas que ella siempre tenga el mando, por eso disfrutaste dándole órdenes y hacerte pasar por general; número 3: Rachel ama a su nuevo hijo, incluso cae en la exageración y sobreprotección , dependes del bebé pero Finn no, él estaba feliz con sus hijas no necesitaba un bebé más…eso explica que no tuviera fotos del niño en la cartera; Número 4, te está dejando de gustar físicamente tu esposa, por eso te sentías furioso de que ella señalara sus defectos después del parto y número 5 y más importante, su vida sexual está MUERTA … como marido y mujer no se desean y por eso necesitaron ser alguien más para desinhibirse… su matrimonio está agonizante- dice el hombre alarmado y en un microsegundo cambia su rostro en una sonrisa - pero tranquilícense, tienen remedio programemos varias sesiones más y trabajaremos en esto - propone el doctor y yo estoy tan enojada por su juicio a mi matrimonio que lo quiero patear… como mínimo … Finn sonríe ¿ no pensará que es cierto? ¿O sí?, volteo a verlo él me sonríe directamente y toma aire para hablar

-Número 1- dice Finn volteando a ver al medicucho- Rachel toda la vida ha buscado el reconocimiento, y eso la ha hecho tener una personalidad única, relevante, ella se cree mucho porque es mucho, eso usted lo sabría si la conociera desde los 16 …ella ha luchado muy duro para tener ese reconocimiento y yo la amo por eso… que quiera ser como los demás jóvenes tal vez, yo también lo he pensado pero no cambio por nada y sé que ella tampoco a nuestra vida en familia- yo asiento viéndolo con orgullo, me conoce tan bien que me dan ganas de besarlo

-Número 2-continúa Finn- ella siempre tiene el mando y yo la dejo tenerlo no porque me sienta inferior sino porque la amo y si a ella la hace feliz ser el "general de la relación" pues la dejo y ya y no es condescendencia, es permitirme mimarla y demostrarle así que siempre estaré para ella….si ella es feliz… yo soy feliz- aclara mi maridito y ahora sí que me lo como

- Número 3… y aquí, con todo respeto… doctor, lo quiero patear-¡bien mi amor!, pienso, yo te ayudo, él continúa- Amo a mi hijo…. Tanto como a mis hijas, es más, usted lo desconoce pero yo le pedí a mi esposa este tercer bebé y no me arrepiento y ella estuvo preocupada más por el bebé toda la noche porque es normal , él acaba de nacer, nuestras nenas ya son un poco más independientes y Rach-voltea a verme y saca su billetera- si llevaba foto de Liam … sólo que la que imprimí es de él en tus brazos… si te la hubiera enseñado, te hubieras visto y hubiéramos acabado con el juego…por eso en la casa de la alberca también voltee la foto de nuestra familia, para que no te cohibieras … ya estábamos tan metidos que no quise acabar- asiento mirándolo con admiración, ¡es tan inteligente!

- señor Hudson… usted no es médico…no sabe -recrimina el extraño que se quiere inmiscuir en mi vida

- ¡claro que sé!, número 4- Finn continua, está enojado, no lo moleste señor o aténgase a las consecuencias amenazo mentalmente- no sabe lo que dice, mi esposa me gusta, no sé cómo lo hace pero ella amanece cada día más guapa que el día anterior y embarazada es…. Es sublime jamás he entendido la maravilla de que su cuerpo… tan pequeñito haya tenido espacio para mis bebés y eso la hace tan intrigante, misterioso e interesante para mí, que siento que muero del amor que le tengo - dice haciéndome llorar- y sí, a lo mejor en algún momento te hice sentir mal nena pero no fue a propósito, por eso me sentía furioso cuando anoche me confesaste que te sentías gorda y fea, no lo hagas, ya no…

-No mi amor, nunca más -respondo hipeando- yo también te amo… una eternidad más que el día en que nos casamos y eres el hombre más guapo del mundo-le confieso, él me da su media sonrisa y me besa apasionadamente, el doctor vuelve a toser incómodo

-y finalmente, número 5…- continúa Finn-mi vida sexual con esta señora, está en su punto máximo y amo esta etapa pero también amo nuestros espacios y compartir tiempo con nuestras hijos… porque eso es amor y lamento que usted no lo conozca, nuestro matrimonio no agoniza yo no respiraría sin ella-dice convencido

-ni yo sin ti- le aseguro

- así que yo respiro…ella respira… nuestro matrimonio está más vivo que nunca - dice de un modo tan inteligente que yo apruebo - así que muchas gracias doctor pero no más terapias - dice finalmente

-pero…-espeta el doctor

-nada, no se sienta tan inútil- pide Finn en una mueca- sí nos ayudó…. A entender que siempre podemos conocer otra parte de nosotros…Pero nada más… hasta nunca- dice tomándome de la mano mientras salimos corriendo como un par de niños después de una travesura

- ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- digo besuqueándolo en el auto- gracias por defender nuestro amor

-te amo- me dice mirándome a los ojos -no más terapias- me pide

- no papito…. Solo tú y yo hablando siempre… de todo

- de todo- repite seguro

- si quieres… no me molesta que lleves el mando- propongo sonrojada- pero no siempre- amenazo entre risas

- gracias por eso señora Hudson, es más de lo que esperaba obtener de esta terapia- dice irónico

-¡vamos a casa!- lo apremio

-¿qué hora es?- me pregunta con los ojos brillosos

-la 1

-¿a qué hora salen las niñas de la escuela?

- a las 3

- ¿quieres ser soltera y libre?

-sí

-¿la casa de la piscina?

- sí mi general - respondo con un saludo militar y una pícara sonrisa…

**FIN**

**Gracias… **


End file.
